muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Glickmam
Captions Hi again, Michael! I've had to remove some of the captions you've been adding. As you may have notices, there's a consensus to remove caption quotes from the Wiki; adding a preface to it, like "Jean Marsh tells Ernie," doesn't really help. In other cases, the song mentioned doesn't correspond to the picture; I'm fairly sure I got the Joe Williams image from another appearance entirely. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:54, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Just another reminder. Adding "Sam Sleaze telling" doesn't make it less of a quote, and in fact, that wasn't the dialogue which accompanied the scene, just what Tony added. We're pretty much doing away with any such captions which aren't purely descriptive, though some creativity is allowed there, in contrast to either quotes or just repetitions of names. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::And again, on Mr. Hooper. I'm not sure if you're not understanding, Michael, but any quotes left under pictures? They don't belong and should be removed. Putting them back in doesn't help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:43, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::Michael, you also added an Attention tag to See You Later, Mashed Potater! without any explanation on the talk page. You need to follow the directions on the Attention page. :::In general, it seems like you're having some problems following the rules here. What's going on? -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I am very sorry. I had no idea I was supposed to give an explanation. Glickmam 00:14, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Exclusion Has anyone noticed that Snuffy's revelation to the adults was not "visited" by Grover and Elmo in The Street We Live On, despite being cited as a milestone? Glickmam 03:22, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Opinions Hi, Michael! I've noticed you have a strong opinion on the fact that the episode where Snuffy is revealed to the adults was not included in The Street We Live On. That's fine, but it's exactly that, an opinion, not a fact. It doesn't belong in any of the episode articles you've been trying to add it to. If you feel so strongly about it that want to mention it on your user page or something, that's fine, but it's not encyclopedic. Please stop adding it. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:56, 26 February 2007 (UTC) citation Hi Michael. Danny placed a tag on Episode 2096 because we need a source for that information. Please don't remove it again until a source can be provided. Also, you've spent some time making inconsequential edits to Will Lee and Episode 1839. Please look at the edit history before you add something back, and if there's a question, you can bring it up on the talk page. Otherwise your time could be better spent doing something else. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 02:52, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Will Lee Hi Michael, what year was the Canadian telethon hosted by Bob McGrath that's mention on the Will Lee article? As is, the statement is vague. We need a date (at least a year) and the TV Station on which it ran, in order for it to be a verifiable source. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:02, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, Scott, I don't exactly know the year or which station it aired on, but I do remember seeing clips of it on YouTube, which, unfortunately, have been taken down. Glickmam 22:16, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think those clips are from the Unpaved documentary which I gave you, Scott ... at least that's what it looked like to me, from what I remember ... --MuppetVJ 23:59, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks! That gives us something to look at. —Scott (talk) 00:02, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Sesame Episode Guide Hi, Michael -- Thanks for all your help with the Sesame pages! Earlier today, you added some pages to the Sesame Street Episode Guide category that shouldn't be in there yet... We're only putting episodes in the Episode Guide category when we have a full page, with pictures of all the Street scenes. Just wanted you to know... -- Danny (talk) 16:12, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Season 30 Hi, can you be more specific about the dedication to Jeff Moss? Was it mentioned at the beginning or end of an episode? Also, what's your name, so I know how to address you. — Scott (talk) 21:09, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :My name is Michael Glickman. Glickmam 21:12, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Michael, it's nice to meet you! If you could add something to Season 30 about the dedication, that would be really helpful. Thanks! — Scott (talk) 21:14, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Hi -- We've deleted your comments on the talk page of Episode 2122 twice now, so I want to make sure you understand how to use talk pages. The talk pages are for questions and comments about the wiki article. You can use the talk page to ask where a particular bit of information in the article came from, or to suggest a way to improve the article. You shouldn't use talk pages to comment on the actual episode. Talk pages aren't a place for opinions or reviews. Those are more appropriate for a forum or a message board. Does that difference make sense? I want to make sure that you understand. -- Danny (talk) 14:55, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Will Lee Hey, Glickmam. Why'd you take out the Loretta Long bit, with citation, and add the Emilio Delgado claim? What's your source for it? I don't doubt it, but you need to specify (print article, interview, etc). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, I'll take the Delgado claim out and put the Long bit back in. Glickmam 03:43, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Or you can use both, if you can cite the former. I'm going to check with the other editor on the Manzano bit too. We take citing sources seriously, anymore, especially on biographical pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Name Hi, what's your name? I reverted your edits to Talk:Elmo Saves Christmas (special). That question is more suitable for a fan forum. I also reverted your edits to Miles. We only feature main performers on character pages, and Miles has never had a consistent actor attached. The information is available in the article by way of a gallery until the text of the document can support the more standardized justification of imagery to the right. If you'd like to work on fleshing out that article, you're welcome to do so. — Scott (talk) 01:26, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Mr. Handford Hi -- I had to take your story about Mr. Handford's death off of Talk:Episode 1839. Fan fiction like that might be appropriate for a forum, but not for the wiki. The talk pages are for discussions of the articles. Please let me know if that's confusing; it's tricky sometimes. -- Danny (talk) 10:45, 6 February 2007 (UTC) actor vs. character Just to let you know, information about actors doesn't belong on their character pages. — Scott (talk) 01:41, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, howcome information on Chet O'Brien is allowed on his Mr. Macintosh page then, hmmm? - Glickmam 01:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's not. You have my gratitude. — Scott (talk) 02:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, you're welcome. - Glickmam 02:36, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, what's your source for Danny Bonaduce appearing in a Baker films sketch? Can you provide specifics? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:03, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :I got this information from Wikipedia. ::Yeah, Wikipedia isn't a trustworthy source for us. If you're talking about this scene, that's provably not Bonaduce, but Brian Henson, and checking the film again, he's the only male child in it. I'm taking the item out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:08, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :::Uh, no, I'm talking about coins in a piggy bank. ::::You said the number three film. Either way, we can't just take Wikipedia's sourcing on it. If you can find another source or personally direct us to a screengrab, we can add it. In general, it seems unlikely, given the performers used in the baker films, and we can't take Wikipedia's word on it. This isn't personal, by the way, it's just we have a very strong commitment to accuracy here, and not relying on fuzzy memory or vague Wikipedia claims as our sole sources. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:28, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I got a peek at the coin clip, and you're right, it's Brian Henson. :::::Yeah, I checked that particular list from Wikipedia, and the claim, as foundhere, comes from an anonymous user who also claims Mel Blanc was a guest. This is why we try not to use Wikipedia as our sole source, and why we're careful here about users registering, so we know where our info is coming from. By the way, do you have a first name we can call you? Oh, and one last tip, repeating the one above, don't forget to sign your posts! :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:44, 5 December 2006 (UTC)